Cartoon network untie
Cartoon network unite is a 3D beat up published by outright games and develop by Bandai Namco .featuring 6 Cartoon Network original shows including Adventure Time ,Regular Show ,Amazing world of gumball ,Steven Universe ,Ben 10 Omniverse , and Generator Rex. The game will be released in early 2020( just like cartoon network punch time explosion ) and will be released for the Nintendo Switch , NexGen Xbox ,and NexGen PlayStation . Story The only thing you must know that this is a non-canon continuation of Ben 10 Generator Rex heroes unite (And also space ghost narrates the entire thing) . The story here is that a mysterious villain has mind controlled the villains from each and every cartoon series more pacifically Ice King , Death , Rob , Jasper , van , and villgax . The first place that the mysterious villain with his army go Bellwood to find Ben Tennyson .Ben Tennyson stumbled across the minions , try to turn into big chill but for some reason the omutrix turned him into a feedback instead but fortunately he took them down .meanwhile in Steven Universe's a dimension the bad guys come to Beach City and try to take it over the minions and Jasper kidnapped Greg and Connie ,Steven goes after them. The Crystal Jems go after Steven because I don't want him to get hurt. meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom in the (Adventure Time dimension ) Fin and Jake was celebrating a party at the Candy Kingdom when in alien dropship crashed. The dropship door and the minions has invaded the candy kingdom (they were sent by you know who to take it over ).Fin and Jake battled the minions and try to get everyone to safety and in one piece (no pun intended) . While after that Princess bubblegum requires the help of fin and Jake to finish the dimension signal .Bubblegum invented this because she have a friend that thinks they could help them save this dimension .(hint hint its grandpa Max ) meanwhile in Elmore school gumball and Darwin we're sleeping during class but something hit the blacktop where everyone have recess at . Everyone in the school (and I do mean everyone )went to see what it was turns out it was actually a escape pod of minions gumball and Darwin confronted the minions but where taken down in the process . Penny ran to see what happened to gumball and Darwin but she was taken . Next gumball got up and went after them Darwin followed Gumball but they were just too fast so on the way the boys found Rocky driving the bus rocky notice the boys was in his way so he stopped the bus and Gumball and Darwin knocked out Rocky and took the bus literally.( If it's in the name of love it's okay !) meanwhile at the park Mordecai and Rigby we're just mowing the lawn for the next cricket game when they stumble across a ship that's fully loaded of minions one of the minions try to shoot both of them and they try to run for their lives and warned everyone else they all went to the house all the minions are all outside the house and shooting it .Rigby got some equipment /weapon to defend the house .Because he doesn't want any and all of this stuff destroyed . Mordecai try to convince Rigby to stop but now it's too late because they just sealed off the entrance all of them so now it's up to them to fight for the park . Meanwhile in Rex's universe Rex was just taking care of some evos at providence. When Rex touch them to bring them back to human the evos aren't evos . They were actually the minions of the main antagonist minions kidnapped holiday race try to stop them but they were too late and the minions escaped with them but some onions were left behind to take care of Rex meanwhile in Ben 10 dimension again Ben Tennyson defeated all the minions but the main villain came out of nowhere and stole almost all of the aliens from the Omnitricks .All there is only 5 aliens (which are Blocks ,shock squat gravattack, crash hopper ,and feedback) . Ben went to the plumbers station and ask grandpa Max what's going on . He told him that the multi-verse is in danger been asked why? Max told him he'll explain on the way right now they begin the rustbucket 2.0 (a modified version of the original rustbucket that can fly ) both Ben and Max go in and To each and everyone of there dimensions and pick the other heroes more pacifically Ben ,Steven , crystal Gems Gumball , Darwin, Mordecai, Rigby , everyone from the park, rex ,six ,fin, Jake, and Princess bubblegum . grandpa max explains : our universes are in danger so we must work together as a team. After that speech Ben meets Rex for the second time, everyone would introduce each other and try to know each other. six world later . the main antagonist was revealed to be Eon . he wants the Multiverse to be destroyed because of them . Eon wants more then ben's universe he wants rule the Multiverse and have everyone in the Multiverse to bow down to him. Because ever since Ben took him down when he was a kid eon thought they'll be more heroes just like him in the Multiverse (if he was going to get over) so he devise a plan to Mind Control the villains because he doubt they'll help him ,kidnap most the heroes loved ones, invading there worlds by his minions. The plan was going well until the heroes come with weapons to defend off these worlds. .But now they shall feel his full rath now. 1 Boss battle later. The heroes won , Eon was banished to the Nov void, heroes reunited with friends and family, Ben got his aliens back into the Omni tricks ,and everyone went back to their own dimension and everything is back to normal. Gameplay this game's gameplay will have a combination of both adventure time 2018 game, and the Ben 10 Omniverse gameplay Playable Characters Fin and Jake from adventure time Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show Gumball from the amazing world of gumball Steven from Steven Universe And Ben Tennyson (16 years old ) from Ben 10 Omniverse Rex from Generator Rex Unlikable characters Fiona and cake from adventure time Ben Tennyson (11 years old) from Ben 10 Omniverse NPC's Category:Cartoon Network series Category:Action-Adventure games